The Legends Reborn
by Yurihentai641
Summary: Sakura and Ino were best friends when they were children, but that changes with the arrival of Sasuke. The two first start competing for his love but it seems fate has other plans. A legend of Kanoha is being reborn in Sakura and Ino.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Ino were best friends when they were children, but that changes with the arrival of Sasuke. The two first start competing for his love but it seems fate has other plans. A legend of Kanoha is being reborn in Sakura and Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

I am afraid to say that I own none of the characters, places, or techniques in this story. All that I have is this story line.

Prologue

Many, many years ago in the hidden leaf village before the Hokage system there was a creature, no a demon made of ice. The demon was the youngest ice demon born in his clan. The people of Kanoha were fearful of the ice demon however and began to hunt them down. To survive persecution the demons learned to transform their appearance into that of human beings.

Many more years passed and the ice demons youth had reached adolescence. As the young demon grew into a strong man his people still continued to die out. That is when the war first began. The ice demons and humans of the hidden leaf were invaded by a clan of fire demons from the land of Wind.

The fire demons laid waste to everything in sight burning everything to the ground. All available ninjas preferably male were asked to join the fight for their land. The young ice demon went along gladly to put a stop to the fire demons.

It took five years to push the fire demons back into their home land. The young ice demon however had grown fond of traveling in the Land of Wind. It was there that he came across a small town of fire demons.

At first he didn't trust the demons for their kind had killed many, but soon he realized that they were a peaceful group of people living off what they had. The young demon had planned to leave for the next town right away when he came across a fire demon female around his age. He instantly felt gravitated to her.

The female as well felt a pull to the young ice demon male and the two began to spend more and more time together. Before they knew it they were happily married and celebrating their wedding night. The male however felt bad about marrying her without first introducing her to his family and friends and so asked her to go home with him for a short while.

It took many moons and sun rises to make it back to the hidden leaf, and over the long journey the two seemed to fall more in love. When they arrived to the young ice demons village he took his wife to his home to meet his clan members.

The Ice Clan was shocked to see the fire demon female, and immediately went on the attack taking her as the enemy. They were even more surprised when their young male defended her. An argument broke out among the clansmen about what to do about the male and his mate when the clan elder, his grandfather appeared.

The clan elder stated that if the young male wished to remain with his family her must give up his female, but if he didn't then he would be exiled from the clan and the leaf. The young male refused both choices and instead went in search of his mother to introduce her to his mate.

His mother was outraged when she discovered that her son had mated with the fire female as they'd promised him to a female in the clan. She asked him to reconsider and when he realized that his mother did not accept his choice left the clansmen with his mate.

The two stayed in Kanoha for a night before deciding to pack up and leave the next morning. It was when they were on the trail to the Land of Wind that they realized something was wrong. They realized it too late as ice shards began to fly towards them.

The two fought bravely against the young males' traitorous family but in the end fell. The young male watched the light seep from his mates' eyes. He pulled her close for comfort refusing to part with her. He looked up and saw eyes his eyes for all of his clan had the same eyes. He was sad to think that his own family could be so cruel. As his eyes blurred he opened his mouth and spoke.

"_You shall regret this day"_ he mourned in whisper before passing over to the other world.

The wind picked up at his words causing the leaves on the forest ground to fly. The animals began to stir and flee. The wind moaned in despair at the death of the two young demons and seemed to curse the clan.

Until the lovers were reborn to live without prosecution of their people the Ice Clans legacy and power would weaken within every generation. The lovers were reborn ten times and each time killed for loving one another. A hundred years passed before the wind began to stir.

"**Let it begin again"** it seemed to say.


	3. Pull at my Heart Strings Chapter One

Disclaimer: Yeah sorry like I said before I own nothing but the story line. Don't hate me for it.

Pull On My Heart Strings

Chapter One

Ino Yamanaka was a young academy student of the age seven. She was skinny; she had pale blue eyes, and blond hair. She was the epitome of childhood popularity. To add on to her popularity her family owned the most favored florist shop in town.

One day after school Ino decided to take a walk through the park in town. She started down a path that would lead her in the direction of home and walked peacefully while stopping once in a while to admire the flowers. Ino was stooped down near a patch of pink camellia flowers.

The flowers held her attention for a few moments when she heard noises coming from a little further up the path. When she heard what sounded like crying she rushed up the path and broke free into a clearing. There were two of the school bullies picking on a pink haired girl.

"Quit your crying forehead" one of the boys' commanded. He was shorter than the other boy and had dark green hair.

"Did you really think that would make a difference? Your forehead is almost as big as the moon. It's impossible to hide it" the other boy said laughing at her. He had reddish colored hair and a small scar on his cheek.

"Please stop it" the pink haired girl cried sniffling.

Ino had had enough. These guys were jerks and were picking on a little girl.

"As if" the shorter boy said before Ino showed herself.

"Hey leave her alone" Ino shouted walking up to them.

"Go mind your own business Yamanaka" the taller boy snapped glaring at her. She was always giving them problems in school telling them to leave people alone.

"This is my business who do you think you are? What type of men are you picking on a little girl? You two remind me of a baby" Ino said glaring at the two of them.

"Who are you calling a baby Yamanaka?" the short boy snarled.

"The two guys in front of me that don't even have to courage to mess with people their own size so they pick on small defenseless girls" Ino said smirking.

"Even so if that's true what's gonna stop us from pounding you?" the red head asked.

"You'd get into so much trouble, you shouldn't hit girls my daddy says. It's impolite. I'd scream and run to town telling them that these two bigger boys attacked me" she said grinning.

"Why you little shit" the green haired boy exclaimed reaching out as if to hit her.

"Stop Jintaro, let's go" the taller boy said grabbing his arm.

"You're lucky that Kai wants to go" the boy said before the two of them walked off.

With those two finally gone Ino could give all of her attention to the pink haired girl. The girl looked up at Ino with tear stains on her face. Ino felt a slight pull at her heart that she took for pity before recognition of the girl appeared.

"You're in my class at school. You're Haruno Sakura right?" Ino asked smiling.

The girl looked scared before nodding slowly.

Ino now understood what had happened. Sakura Haruno was a small skinny girl with pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was just as smart as Ino herself, and kind. She could have easily been just as popular as Ino except for one drawback. The other kids had decided that because of Sakura's slightly larger forehead to tease her mercilessly.

"You know they're right about one thing" Ino said.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"You shouldn't try to hide it, doing that will only draw more attention" Ino said calmly. "I have an idea though" she said grinning.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" Ino instructed as she walked up to Sakura. Sakura gave her distrusting look at the command. "Oh come on just close your eyes I'm not going to do nothing bad I promise" Ino declared.

Sakura closed her eyes and after making sure that the girl wasn't peeking moved towards the girl. Sakura felt a small pulling at her hair and something smooth and soft like silk brush against her face before tying her hair up in the back of her head. When Ino was satisfied with her accomplishment she backed away.

"Okay now you can open your eyes" she instructed with a proud smile on her face.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and felt the difference.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked reaching to touch her hair.

"No don't touch it, here look" Ino said before pulling out a small hand held mirror from her pockets.

Sakura smiled in wonder. Her hair was back stylishly, and her forehead didn't look like a watermelon.

"Thank you" Sakura said happily.

"No problem" Ino said blushing at the girls' enthusiasm towards her. "You know you look way cuter when you're smiling right?" she asked and grinned when Sakura blushed.

"T-thank you Ino" Sakura said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"You know my name?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Well yeah like you said we're in the same class" Sakura said nodding her head.

"But you've never once tried to talk to me" Ino said pouting.

"I'm sorry I can if you want me to" Sakura said unsure.

"Yes please" Ino said happily.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Duh it's a school day" Ino said giggling at Sakura.

"I'll give you your ribbon back tomorrow then" Sakura said.

"Nah keep it, it looks better on you anyways" Ino said shaking her head.

"Yeah but…"

"If you can't accept that it suits you better then take it as a sign of my friendship" Ino said cutting her off.

"Friendship?" Sakura asked in wonder looking at Ino.

"Yeah from now on you're my best friend" Ino claimed. "Come on I'll walk you home." Ino said wanting to spend more time with her and feeling another pull at her heart which she decided was excitement at having a new friend.

"You don't know where I live" Sakura said her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Sure I do you live like two blocks away from me" Ino said giggling.

"Ino" Sakura said blink in wonder.

"So tell me Sakura what's your favorite food? What type of books do you like? When's your birthday? Favorite holiday? Do you have any siblings?" Ino asked jovially.

"Uh" Sakura said.

'This is going to be some friendship' the two thought for two very different reasons.

A/N tell me what you think of these pairings for the future? For all adults there ages might change to better follow the story line. Whichever couple pairing get the most votes will come to play.

Hinata X Neji

Hinata X Naruto

Neji X TenTen

Shikamaru X Tamari

Tamari X TenTen

Lee X TenTen

Tsunade X Shizune


End file.
